


Disobedience

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Murder, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: Levi was giggling maniacally,proudly looking down at his work.Below him was Eren’s now lifeless body.Stab wounds were scattered everywhere,his chest,legs,arms,stomach..every no part he could reach was spared.The raven wasn’t spared from a mess either,his body,face,and hands were covered in his former lover’s blood,even the walls were full of it





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I kinda feel bad for not writing in...forever...and I am also a bit rusty xD Anyway hope you enjoy :)

“Levi,for the l **ast god damn time** :I am not going to do anything stupid.I’ll just spend some time with Armin and Mikasa. **That’s it**.” The brunet sighed,his boyfriend had been asking him the same things the entire evening.

 

”And **you** know I don’t trust you to **not** be a moron.” Levi grabbed him by his collar,” **Now** ,tell me,when the **fuck** are you gonna be home?!”. Eren pushed his hands off of him and started to head to the door.

 

“I told you I’ll be back early-ish!” With that Eren stormed out the door,leaving a very pissed off Levi in the hallway of their apartment.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

Eren arrived at Armin’s place,still pissed at his boyfriend,knocking on the door with more force than necessary.

 

The little blonde let him in,immediately asking what got his best friend so furious.”Levi was being jealous again.” Eren said with a huff.They went to the living room,sitting on the couch Mikasa was already waiting at.

 

She hugged Eren and greeted him with a smile.”I missed you Eren,you barely leave the house anymore!” Eren returned her smile,”I’m sorry it’s just...Levi won’t let me out of the house alone.”

 

At the mention of the male raven Mikasa’s face went sour,”Since when did that midget get to say where you can and can’t go?” She asked him.”She is right,even if he is your boyfriend,he can’t tell you who you can spend time with.” Armin joined in.

 

The brunet boy shrugged,”I know that but I also know he is just worried about me.” “I think I’ll just have a talk with him once I get home.” He added.

 

“That’s a good idea,anyway,we are here to catch up a little aren’t we?” Mikasa nodded and left to get something from the kitchen.Eren’s eyes widened as he saw what she had brought,”No,no,no,you KNOW how Levi hates it when I drink!” He protested.

 

Mikasa sat down next to him,setting the alcohol on the table.”Oh come on,a little is not gonna hurt.” He sighed,grabbing a bottle,”Fine,I guess you’re right.” 

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

“Where the fuck is that brat?!” Levi murmured to himself.It was almost 3am and he had been waiting for his brunet to come back for a while now.

 

The second he heard the door open he got up and stormed towards it,a long lecture already on his mind.What he didn’t expect was to see Eren completely wasted and tumbling over his own feet.

“Hey,sorry babe,I’m back.” He slurred.”WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK GETTING DRUNK?!” Levi grabbed his collar hard,pulling him inside and slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“Explain to me why the **hell** you thought it’s a good idea to go against me and drink?!” Eren looked at him,slightly giggling,”Wow,did I ever tell you how cute you are when you are mad?”

 

He leaned on Levi,kissing his cheek.The raven slapped him,”Get sober you moron!” the boy made a pained grunt,”Ow,that hurt!” Levi scoffed.

 

“I’ll get you sober.” He said,grabbing Eren’s arm and leading him to the bathroom only to push him into the shower and turn on cold water.”Oh my god **Levi what the hell**?!” “Good seems like you’re good enough to talk now,mind explaining?”

 

Eren glared at him,”This was unnecessary! I’m sorry,I know you hate when I drink.But I had a talk with Mikasa and Armin...and they are right,you don’t control where I can and cannot be.”

 

“I **don’t**?” Levi raised an eyebrow,”I did not know that,what they said,is more important than what I do.” “It’s not “more important” but you controlling me isn’t **right**.” The raven sighed.”You know what,you’re right.How about you turn on the TV and I’ll make us some tea,and we can talk about it?”

 

Eren’s face lit up and he nodded happily,leaving the bathroom and making himself comfortable on their couch.”Levi what do you wanna watch?” He yelled to his lover who was now in the kitchen.”I don’t care.” came the answer.

 

The brunet heard footsteps behind him and turned around,”That was fa-” he wanted to say,but before he could speak he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.”Le-levi?” His eyes went from down to his stomach,where there was now a large kitchen knife,to his raven’s face.

 

“You do NOT question what I say!” Levi said,pulling the knife out.”You.Listen.Only.To.Me!” Every word was enforced by another stab.He covered Eren’s mouth with his hand and continued to stab every part he could until the boy went down.

 

Levi was giggling maniacally,proudly looking down at his work.Below him was Eren’s now lifeless body.Stab wounds were scattered everywhere,his chest,legs,arms,stomach..no part he could reach was spared.The raven wasn’t spared from a mess either,his body,face,and hands were covered in his former lover’s blood,even the walls were full of it.

 

“You are **never** gonna question my rules again.” Levi smiled a wicked grin.”And you are never ever gonna leave without my permission again.” He picked up the knife one last time,not for the poor brunet,but himself.And he cut his wrists,laughing all the while,happy to be eternally joined with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading,leave a comment if you have any suggestions/ways for me to improve.Kudos are also always appreciated :)


End file.
